1. Technical Field
Present disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle that can run through the use of the motive power of at least one of an engine and a rotating electrical machine.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-60726 (JP 2009-60726 A), there is disclosed a hybrid vehicle that is equipped with an engine, a first rotating electrical machine that generates power through the use of motive power transmitted from the engine via a planetary gear mechanism, a second rotating electrical machine that is connected to a driving wheel, a first inverter for driving the first rotating electrical machine, a second inverter for driving the second rotating electrical machine, a pair of power lines that are connected to the first inverter and the second inverter, a step-up converter that carries out voltage conversion between the pair of the power lines and a battery, and a voltage sensor that detects a system voltage as a voltage between the pair of the power lines.
When the voltage sensor that detects the system voltage outputs an abnormal value, this hybrid vehicle shuts down the step-up converter, stops the engine, and runs in an evacuating manner through the use of the motive power of the second rotating electrical machine.